Ciúmes
by Catherine3
Summary: Os ciúmes podem separar muitos casais, mas no caso de Neji e Hinata, o efeito foi diferente ...


**Este foi o primeiro NejiHina que escrevi (:**

**A minha Masterpiece para começar a gostar verdadeiramente do casal xD**

**Descobri, enquanto escrevia a One, que é incrivelmente fácil trabalhar com estes 2 numa história :o**

**Eles são super kawaii juntos *.***

* * *

><p>Fazia algum tempo que Neji se sentia estranho perto de Hinata. De inicio era apenas curiosidade por vê-la suspirar pelos cantos com um ar distraído, após isso, passou a incomodá-lo que ela nem sequer reparasse nele a menos que falasse primeiro e então, com os misteriosos desaparecimentos de Hinata-sama no Clã a meio do dia, veio a frustação com a sua ausência.<p>

- **_Alguém viu a Hinata-sama? _**– perguntou aproximando-se de alguns boukes que conversavam animadamente ao mesmo tempo em que observavam o treino diário de Hiashi-sama com Hanabi-sama.

- **_Não, faz algum tempo que ela saiu _**– é claro que tinha saído. Pensou com raiva afastando-se a passos largos. Começava a acreditar que Hinata era o verdadeiro génio Hyuuga, afinal, conseguia escapar-lhe entre os dedos com uma habilidade invejável. Aonde ia ela todos os malditos dias afinal? Irritado, saiu dos domínios do Clã e começou a vagar pela rua sem destino, foi então que finalmente a viu. Quando tinha desistido de procurar Hinata-sama, ela aparecia-lhe na frente, como se o destino risse da sua cara. E não estava sozinha... Ao lado dela estava Sasuke - recém-retornado á vila depois de muito esforço de Naruto – e este parecia rir-se de algo que Hinata acabava de dizer. Ficou parado em choque durante alguns segundos. Desde quando eles falavam? E desde quando Uchiha Sasuke sabia rir? Mordeu o lábio nervoso e controlou a vontade de ir lá puxar Hinata para longe dele. Deu meia volta e a contragosto, voltou ao Clã. Ah, mas quando Hinata chegasse não seria capaz de escapar ás suas perguntas mais uma vez...

Mas ela escapou... E nos dias seguintes foi a mesma coisa. Hinata parecia possuir um sexto-sentido que a alertava sempre que estava nas imediações e quanto ia para falar com ela, não estava em lugar algum onde ele a pudesse encontrar. Irritado, descontava no treino a fúria e quando não conseguia mais ficar quieto, vagueava pelas ruas com esperança de encontra-la de novo. Mas nem nisso teve sorte. Hinata evaporava, e pelo que parecia, Sasuke evaporava junto com ela. Havia rumores por todo o lado de que eles namoravam. A sua Hinata-sama e aquele Uchiha malcheiroso!

_- **Oh! Ohayou Neji! **_– virou-se para trás de má cara quando a voz de Naruto atingiu o seus ouvidos e murmurou um simples "Yo" com má vontade. Já o loiro, ignorando o mau-humor do Hyuuga, pegou-o pelos braços e arrastou-o até á barraquinha de rámen, alegando que eles tinham de comer qualquer coisa... Claro, Naruto como sempre esperava que ele pagasse e Neji não teve qualquer outra opção senão ceder o dinheiro, uma vez que já tinham comido e o loiro estava de carteira vazia – **_agora, conta-me lá qual é o teu problema?_** – perguntou com um sorriso enorme. O Hyuuga olhou-o de olhos semicerrados. _Ele_ estava á espera que o génio Hyuuga desabafasse com ele? Não que Neji não gostasse dele, mas lembrava-se que Hinata-sama costumava gostar do Uzumaki e não lhe alegrava o fato de poder ainda gostar... Isto é, se Sasuke não fosse o seu novo amor... Cerrou os punhos debaixo da mesa, irritado até consigo mesmo. E porque diabos ele se importava com a vida pessoal dela! Tinha ciúmes? Gostava dela? Não, não podia ser, era impossível... Eles eram primos, ele era bouke e ela souke, ele tinha-a _odiado_ até alguns anos atrás... De todos os lados em que observava a situação, parecia-lhe algo impossível, mas o sentimento estava lá... matando-o por dentro, consumindo-o de ciúmes.

Corou um pouco perante o olhar observador do loiro – **_e-eu acho que estou a g-gostar de uma p-pessoa _**– nunca, mas _nunca _gaguejara! E, no entanto, ali estava ele, o génio Hyuuga, sentando num dos bancos da barraquinha de rámen, na frente de Naruto, prestes a falar dos seus problemas com um loiro hiperativo e a gaguejar como um louco! Devia estar a perder a sanidade.

- **_Hinata?_** – os seus olhos quase saltaram das orbitas e ficou incapaz de falar. _Como _ele sabia? Agora além de ser um super-ninja era psíquico? – _**tem calma Neji, está na cara**_ – riu. Estava na cara? Deus, então será que mais pessoas sabiam? Até mesmo quando ele próprio só ficara a saber disso nem á algumas horas! Sentiu o seu rosto aquecer ainda mais e Naruto deu-lhe umas pancadinhas no ombro para o reconfortar – **_o que eu queria dizer é que ultimamente noto que a procuras imenso_ **– riu –** _vejo-te na rua quase todos os dias a olhar de um lado para o outro _**– fez uma pausa – **_e se todas as outras garotas passam por ti e não fazes nada, só sobra a Hina-chan._**

- **_E-eu.._.** – corou bastante e o loiro riu.

- **_Não é preciso dizer nada, provavelmente fui o único que notou _**– bufou – **_ando sem nada para fazer agora que o Sasuke-teme diz que anda num treino especial e a Sakura-chan está ocupada no hospital._**

- **_Treino especial?_** – perguntou curioso, deixando imediato de corar. Então, quando Naruto confirmou, saiu a correr até ao Clã Hyuuga sem sequer o deixar acabar de falar.

No resto da tarde, Neji esperou que Hinata chegasse a casa. Tinha o byakugan ativado, pronto a espera-la de qualquer parte, no entanto, ela falhou até mesmo o jantar, algo que Hiashi-sama havia comentado com desapontamento. Ficou de guarda na porta do quarto dela e ouviu a janela abrir. Parou quando ia rodar a maçaneta, um pouco inseguro, mas depois, com os ciúmes e a curiosidade a falar mais alto, entrou e fechou a porta trás de si.

Hinata, parada na frente da janela e com cara de culpada, engoliu em seco quando o viu. Corou imenso e desviou o olhar para o chão enquanto ele andava silenciosamente até si e parava na sua frente com os braços cruzados e uma expressão descontente.

- **_Onde esteve até agora Hinata-sama?_** – os olhos de Neji fixaram-se no rosto da amada. Estava corada e visivelmente nervosa.

- **_E-eu estive c-com o S-Sasuke-kun _**– respondeu meio encabulada enquanto o seu rosto corava imenso. Neji deu um passo em frente, aproximando-se perigosamente.

_- **Não sabia que vocês se falavam **_– resmungou num tom baixo. A Hyuuga corou ao notar o quão próximo ele se encontrava e numa tentativa de se afastar, acabou escorregando e caiu, puxando Neji junto consigo.

Havia horas do diabo. Pensou Neji enquanto olhava o rosto de Hinata de perto, se ela agora não tinha como fugir, porque não aproveitar a situação? Um sorriso atravessado apoderou-se dos seus lábios quando a viu corar ainda mais e desviar o olhar.

- **_E-estáva-mos a t-treinar, o S-Sasuke-kun e-está a ensinar-me a b-bloquear Genjutsu e e-eu ensino-lhe m-maneiras de m-melhorar o T-taijutsu_** – o Hyuuga ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, ponderando se era verdade, então, lembrou-se que o próprio Naruto falou que Sasuke tinha um "treino especial" e no que tocava a Taijutsu, talvez Hinata fosse das melhores parceiras de luta. No entanto, irritava-o que eles treinassem todos os dias quando Hinata nem sequer o procurava para treinar uma única vez por semana.

- **_Podia treinar comigo, Hinata-sama_** – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, inclinando ainda mais o corpo para a frente.

- **_E-eu não acho que s-seria b-boa ideia_** – gaguejou mordendo o lábio de leve. Neji sorriu novamente e segurou-lhe os pulsos contra o tapete do quarto.

-**_ Porquê?_** – murmurou com o rosto perto do da prima. Hinata, parecendo um pimentão, voltou a morder o lábio com nervosismo.

- **_P-porque tenho v-vergonha_** – disse rápido demais enquanto tentava inutilmente esconder o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Neji. Este, corou um pouco ao sentir a respiração dela contra a sua pele e sorriu de lado.

- **_Hinata-sama_** – chamou-a num tom baixo. Ela, curiosa, olhou-o nos olhos mesmo corada –**_ se eu a beijasse agora, o que me dizia?_** – para os diabos com a souke e a bouke, ele amava-a, que mal havia nisso? Hinata corou imenso, mas não respondeu. Neji, achando a oportunidade demasiado boa para ser desperdiçada, inclinou-se e beijou-a suavemente sobre os lábios. Hinata tinha um sabor doce e os seus lábios eram macios. Aprofundou o beijo quando não encontrou objeções e quando as suas bocas se separaram devido á falta de oxigénio, ambos estavam corados. Hinata, virou o rosto para o lado nervosa e demasiado envergonhada pelo que acabava de acontecer, já Neji beijou-lhe o pescoço e traçou uma linha de beijos até ao ombro. A pele dela era suave, como seda, e o Hyuuga praticamente perdia todo o controle que adquirira antes de entrar no quarto.

- **_N-Neji-kun_** – Neji parou de lhe dar pequenos beijos e olhou-a surpreso. Nunca o chamara por algo que fosse Neji-nii-san.

- **_Hai, Hinata-sama?_** – sorriu de canto, deliciando-se com o rosto corado dela quando se inclinou para a frente e ficou com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

- **_Se eu o beijasse agora, o que me dizia? _**– disse, repetindo a mesma pergunta que ele lhe tinha feito. Neji riu e deu-lhe um pequeno selinho antes de responder.

-**_ Aishiteru_** – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido com a voz ligeiramente rouca – **_e você Hinata-sama?_**

Ela riu um pouco, e ele surpreso, soltou-lhe os pulsos. Hinata, colocou as mãos no seu rosto e puxou-o para um beijo, rindo quando se separaram – **_aishiterumo!_** – murmurou, corada e com as lágrimas aos olhos. Neji, incrédulo por ser correspondido, beijou-a de novo.

-**_ Então acabaram-se os treinos com o Uchiha_** – resmungou de má cara sem pensar duas vezes.

A Hyuuga riu enquanto o abraçava. Talvez os treinos com o Sasuke não tivessem sido assim tão maus, Neji finalmente tinha reparado nela devido a eles e ela já não sabia mais o que fazer para atrair a sua atenção. Adorava os ciúmes que o primo tinha de Sasuke. Era uma prova de que a amava e os causadores da sua felicidade.

Lutaria para poderem ficar juntos. Na manhã seguinte, iria tomar coragem. Não importava que Neji fosse da bouke, amava-o e juntaria a força necessária para enfrentar o seu otou-sama caso fosse necessário.


End file.
